Just Drink
by Blood of Eternity
Summary: Willow brings a woman back to life by accident, who Spike had tried to unsuccessfully turn into a vampire. She used to be a profressional demon assassin, and Drusilla has a bitter hatred for her, vice versa. What happens? Read, to find out...


Title: Just Drink  
  
Author: Blood of Eternity  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I made up Karine. Everybody else belongs to Joss Whendon.  
  
Summary: Willow brings a woman back to life by mistake, who Spike had tried to unsuccessfully turn into a vampire. She used to a professional demon assassin, and Drusilla has a bitter hatred for her, vice versa. What happens? Read, to find out…  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry if this is classed as a Mary Sue, but I don't particularly like Spike/Buffy, Spike/Dawn, Spike/Any Actual Character In The Show other than Spike/Drusilla, but Drusilla gives me nightmares, so I made this up. I'm not really sure if the characters are OOC. This is set 6 months after the sixth season premiere. Minor spoilers. R+R plz, this is my first fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Just Drink  
  
  
  
1.1 "So, Willow, let me get this straight… You brought back a professional demon assassin, whom Spike tried to turn. Because the curse on him is gone now, she is now a vampire, who refuses to drink blood. She absolutely hates Drusilla, and she owns an extremely short temper?" Buffy asked, and Willow nodded nervously, "Oh Willow! How could you do this?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Wills! She could be really evil!" Xander exclaimed, waving his arms around madly and bouncing on his seat.  
  
  
  
"The consequences of this spell could be terrible, Willow. You don't know what kind of demon, or demons, could have hitched a ride on her when she came back from hell!" Giles took off his glasses, and rubbed his temples.  
  
  
  
"What about what Spike and Drusilla will do when they find out?" Dawn chipped in. Willow frowned.  
  
  
  
"Would you at least like to meet her before you call her evil?" she asked, irritated.  
  
  
  
"May as well," Buffy replied, grabbing a stake and getting into a fighting stance. Willow went upstairs to the spare room, and disappeared into the darkness behind the slightly open door. They could hear Willow's muffled voice, and another female voice. The front door opened, while they were waiting, and Spike walked in. Dawn had asked him to stay overnight, and he'd said yes, because she just looked at him with desperate, weird look that always worked on him like puppy dog eyes worked on humans.  
  
  
  
"I see the Scoobies are here," he declared to no one in particular, in a bored voice.  
  
  
  
"Uhm… hehe… hi, Spike," Dawn exclaimed, regretting asking him to come over.  
  
  
  
"'Ello, pet," he replied, and was about to say something else, when Willow started to walk down the stairs, with someone behind her. He couldn't see the person's face properly, but he knew it was a female vampire, and he recognized her scent from somewhere, but couldn't put his finger on it. Willow stopped abruptly when she saw him.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Spike! Why are you here?" she quipped, in a nervous voice.  
  
  
  
"Dawn asked me over, who's the vamp?" he asked, lighting a cigarette. Willow didn't move, and Spike raised an eyebrow. The vamp leaned down slightly to whisper something in Willow's ear. He only managed to pick out the words; sire, vampire, curse, and let him see me. Willow sighed, and stepped away from the vampire. The cigarette fell to the floor, and Spike let out a harsh chuckle.  
  
  
  
"You people like not telling me when you resurrect people I care about, don't you? First, Buffy, now, Karine…" he exclaimed angrily, his vampire face threatening to show.  
  
  
  
"Aw, Spike, dinnae be say hard on them! I've only been alive fur 30 meenits!" the vampire exclaimed, waving a hand and smiling. Everybody stared at her dumbfounded, she was so calm and carefree about her resurrection, and she shuffled nervously after a few minutes.  
  
  
  
"Is there any turkey blood in the fridge?" she asked, to break the silence and quench her aching thirst, and Tara nodded, "Oh by the way, I'm Karine Daniels, professional demon assassin, at your service!" she added, as she walked down the last of the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon! 


End file.
